A known example of an elastic crawler used in agricultural machinery (such as combines) and other traveling equipment includes a groove (partitioning groove) on the inner circumferential surface of the crawler between cores that are adjacent in the crawler circumferential direction (for example, see JP 2013-107472 A (PTL 1)). PTL 1 asserts that providing the groove suppresses the resistance to bending (bending resistance) in the crawler circumferential direction when the elastic crawler is wound around a drive wheel or idle wheel. Suppressing the bending resistance in the crawler circumferential direction achieves the effects of fuel efficiency and a reduced load on the body of the traveling equipment.